Input/output (I/O) cable connectors may be used for electrically connecting a computer with an external component, such as a printer, scanner, or the like.
Some such connectors include one or more terminal trays that include respective linear arrays of electrical contacts. The electrical contacts may be signal contacts, ground contacts, or a combination of signal and ground contacts. Typically, a plurality of such terminal trays are arranged relative to one another such that a two-dimensional contact array is formed. In such an arrangement, it may be desirable to orient certain of the terminal trays in certain ways. Failure to orient one or more trays in the desired way may result in the manufacture of a faulty connector. It would be desirable, therefore, if terminal trays were available that minimized or eliminated the possibility of assembling the connector with a terminal tray in an undesired orientation.
Some such connectors include a printed circuit board (PCB), such as an equalizer card, for example. Typically, each electrical contact is soldered to a corresponding contact pad on the PCB. Such soldering may be labor intensive and expensive. It would be desirable, therefore, if connectors were available wherein the PCB could be retained within the connector without the need for soldering the PCB to the contacts.
Some such connectors include interfaces to one or more cables. Such cables typically include an electrical conductor encapsulated in a polymer coating. It is often desirable to bundle a plurality of such cables together, and to bundle them together in a manner that limits stress on the cables.